Blackwargreymon and Steven Universe
by GodzillaKing2.0
Summary: Blackwargreymon had died a hero, his story is now over. Or was? What if he was given a second chance. What if he was sent to another world. A world were people never heard of Digimon. But will this world be ready for him? Will he become friends with certain child with pink gem?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death of Blackwargreymon

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, so send me hate comments if you hate it, I don't care! Please note, Digimon and Steven Universe belong to their respective creators, I own nothing!**

Earth

Blackwargreymon fell to his knees in pain, putting his hand to his chest, which now had a huge gaping hole, how he got this injury you ask, well Blackwargreymon took a shot meant for the Digidestined from Oikawa, who is possessed by MaloMyotismon, who is trying to return to the Digital World by causing a bunch of disastrous events.

Blackwargreymon looked to Oikawa, a tall man wearing a long purple trench coat, his hair long and black with pale skin and emotionless eyes, only to see a ghost of a face he knew all too well, "How could I have been so blind? I should have known!" he said,

"You're perfectly right about being alone. We're both doomed to remain this way forever. There isn't any other choice," Oikawa said before turning his back to BlackWarGreymon.

Blackwargreymon slowly stood up, his wound exposed for all to see, "He's controlling you. This changes everything."

Oikawa spoke back to BlackWarGreymon's statement.

"You're very perceptive for someone so narrow minded. I have to harvest all the Dark Spores in order for me to fulfill my deepest desire. I've always wanted to go to the Digital World!"

He then ran off, laughing like a maniac. Leaving the injured BlackWarGreymon.

"He must not be allowed into the Digital World ever again!" Blackwargreymon said with determination,

"What do you mean 'again'?" WarGreymon asked while running to the injured Digimon's side, holding him up to keep him from falling over. Being careful as to not hurt him anymore than he already is.

Despite being in the worst pain he'd ever felt, BlackWarGreymon wasn't done yet.

"My body is not going to last much longer. The image created by the Control Spires will soon start to break up. But there's still something I have to do!"

However, it was his last sentence that Paildramon protest against.

"Save your strength!"

But BlackWarGreymon didn't listen to reason, and his next choice of words not only increased the sadness in the hearts of everyone.

"No. My strength is my final gift to you, my friends."

After moving WarGreymon aside, BlackWarGreymon took a few staggering steps forward. Trying his best to ignore the pain in his open wound.

"I will seal the Highton View Terrace Gate with my own body."

"Don't do it!" WarGreymon demanded, urging his dark counterpart to reconsider.

"I MUST!" BlackWarGreymon shouted back before sprinting, and then taking to the air. Due to all the sudden movements, he let out a long, loud cry of agony. To add in more pain, a trail of blue mist escaped his open chest wound.

His cry would also be his last.

While BlackWarGreymon was torturing himself, WarGreymon, his friends watched on in silence.

'I now know my purpose, to protect my friends, my only regret is not listening to them sooner, thank you and goodbye my friends.' were the last thoughts of Blackwargreymon as his body disappeared, sealing gateway.

Blackwargreymon was dead.

**It was very heartbreaking to write this T_T, leave a comment on how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Second Chance

**Hello everyone, started working on this as soon as the first chapter was done, now Blackwargreymon, if you please.**

**Blackwargreymon: I don't need to say anything! I am the strongest Digimon e-**

**If you do it, I'll get you a nuke.**

**Blackwargreymon: GodzillaKing2.0 doesn't own Steven Universe or Digimon, they belong to their respective creators, NOW GIVE ME THE NUKE!**

**RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Slowly waking up, Blackwargreymon let out of groan of pain, "Wait, what? That can't be right I'm dead aren't I?" he asked, noticing he was surrounded by darkness, "Where am I?"

**"You are in the realm between life and death warrior,"** a voice said, sounding like it came from all around him,

"WHAT?! Who's there?!" Blackwargreymon shouted getting into an attack position, suddenly a light appeared behind him, turning around while shielding his eyes with his arm due to the light being so bright, he saw a familiar Digimon, one he tried to fight long ago, "Azulongmon?"

**"Hello Blackwargreymon, it has been a while hasn't it?" **the Guardian of the Digital World said, and Blackwargreymon had a feeling he was smiling,

"What's going on? And what do you mean between life and death?" Blackwargreymon asked, confused,

**"It is simple, I brought you here as you were deleting, here I brought you here with a choice," **

"What kind of choice?"

**"I mean to either die or to live again, a second chance if you will," **Blackwargreymon's eyes widen,

"You can do that?" Blackwargreymon asked, bringing down his arm after his eyes adjusted to the light

**"Yes, but you will be sent to a different world, unlike your own, but similar to the human world, while your form will be reduced down."**

Bkackwargreymon was awed, but one thing bugged him, "But why? Why give me, a being who nearly destroyed the Digital World, a second chance?"

**"Because Blackwargreymon, I knew what you are, a lost soul, who wanted to know the meaning of his destiny, his very existence, and someone who valiantly gave his life to save his friends."**

Blackwargreymon was touched, and for the first time in his life, he felt joy, "I-I don't know what to say."

**"Just say you will take the second chance."**

"I do, I want a second chance, to make up for my past mistakes." Blackwargreymon said, a determined look in his eyes, even if he loses his Mega Form, he will make up for his mistakes.

Azulongmon smiled under his large beard, **"Then it is granted, good luck Blackwargreymon, until we meet again." **the light suddenly got brighter as Blackwargreymon felt himself becoming weightless, then nothing.

**Well looks like Blackwargreymon is getting a second chance, will his presence affect the world he's going to? Will he be shunned by everyone there? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Blackwargreymon: KABOOOOOM! HAHAHAHA! **

**GodzillaKing2.0: Why did you shoot Ben 10 with a nuke? You know what, just do the dang intro thingy.**

**Blackwargreymon: GodzillaKing 2.0 owns nothing, now, YOUR NEXT ARCEUS! DIE IN A FIRE!**

**Launches another nuke at Arceus, Arceus dodged and prepares to send three nukes at Blackwargreymon**

**Blackwargreymon:...Horseapples.**

"Bits! The Bits!" we're the excited shouts of one Steven Universe, a slightly chubby kid with curly black hair, he also wears an orange shirt with a yellow star on it, blue jeans and sandals, he was currently trying to get his usual fry bits from his friend Peedee, except Peedee wouldn't give it to him,

"Sorry Steven, but I can't give you any Bits today, I'm just too busy!" Peedee said, balancing several plates of food, "Ask my dad or Ronaldo!"

"It's fine Peedee, I'll just come back later," Steven said, heading back to the Temple, when a bright flash from an alley caught his attention, "What was that?" heading into the alley where he saw the flash, a loud crash was heard when something knocked down a trash can, Steven slowly walked to the trash can, and looked over it, "Nothing," Steven said, looking around, "Nothing but some trash, an old shoe, some Red Eye shards, a pair of yellow eyes looking at me, some more trash, wait a minute!" looking back to spot where saw the yellow eyes, he sees them just staring at him, Steven got closer to it, and it moves back, 'It must be scared,' Steven thought, then put on a friendly smile, "Hey, come on, I'm not gonna hurt you, come on little guy," Steven held his hand out in a friendly gesture, the creature seemed to relax and got closer to him, after a few seconds of staring at Steven it jumped into his hand.

"There we go, see, I'm not….gonna.." Steven didn't finish his sentence when he brought the creature out into the light, it was all black, it looked like a ball with two triangle shaped points on its head which Steven might guess it was it's ears, the only thing that wasn't black was it's two yellow eyes, "Whoa, what are you?!" Steven asked with excitement, "I know! Maybe one of the Gems know what you are!" Steven quickly head back to the Temple, while making sure his passenger was safe in his hands, meanwhile, the creature many would know as Botamon, was having some thoughts of his own,

'Hmm, this human seems to take seeing an unknown creature well, can't believe Azulongmon reduced me to a baby, though I'm glad he didn't alter my mind,' yep, this cute little Botamon was Blackwargreymon, having his form reduced by the Guardian Digimon, 'This human seems friendly enough, although, I wonder who these Gems are.'

"Guys!" Steven shouted, causing Blackwargreymon to come back to reality, he saw a simple house, but it was built at the base of a mountain, which had a statue of some lady attached to it, "Guysguysguysguys!" Steven ran up the stairs while shouting, until he opened the door to see his three caretakers, doing their own thing, he made sure Blackwargreymon was hidden by placing his other hand on top of him,

"Yo dude, what's got you so excited?" Amethyst asked, who was currently about to eat a pizza within a sandwich,

"Does have to with the thing in your hands?" Pearl asked next, pointing at Stevens hands, Garnet just stared,

"You would not believe what I found!" Steven said, opening his hands to reveal Blackwargreymon, his yellow eyes looking at everyone curiously,

"So you found another plush toy?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, it's not a toy," Steven said, causing Blackwargreymon to look at him, "It's some sort of cat, maybe from space!"

"Whoa, dude, it's kinda cute, for a weird cat thing." Amethyst said, getting up close to the mega turned baby, eyes wide in amazement,

"Steven! Put that thing down! You don't know if it's dangerous!" Pearl exclaimed, bringing Amethyst away form Blackwargreymon, "Put it down so we can either bubble it or get rid of it!"

"Aaaww, but Pearl, it's friendly, he didn't hurt me when I picked him up, so he's bound to be good." Steven said, Garnet throughout this, just stood watching,

"Uuuh, dude, what's it doing?" Amethyst asked, Steven looked at Blackwargreymon to see him drooling, sure enough, _THE_ Blackwargreymon, the most feared mega level Digimon, was drooling, but there was a reason he was drooling.

'If I remember correctly, Botamon can create bubbles just by drooling, even if it's humiliating,' were the thoughts of the Digimon, soon enough, a small bubble appeared, floating towards a nearby wall, just to pop harmlessly, he kept it up though, creating more bubbles, while making a gurgling noise,

"Wow! You can blow bubbles?!" shouted a surprised Steven, watching as the bubbles flew around the room, Amethyst playfully popped a few, Pearl seemed to relax a little, Garnet just kept her gaze on Blackwargreymon, "WOOOOW! This is awesome! Pearl can I keep?! Can I?" Steven looked to Pearl with the most dreaded weapon invented by kids, the puppy dog eyes.

"I-I don't know Steven, what if it gets bigger overnight and hurts you and-"

"You can keep it as long as you look after it, that includes feeding it, cleaning it, and cleaning up its mess." Garnet said, interrupting a shocked Pearl,

"GARNET! We don't know what it is-"

"This could be a good opportunity for Steven to learn responsibility, besides, I know it isn't bad," Garnet said, adjusting her glasses,

"Yeah!" Steven jumped and shouted with joy, "Now all you need is a name! Let's see, how about Blackcat!"

Meanwhile in another universe

Marvel's Blackcat let out a sneeze while running from the cops after robbing a store,

Blackwargreymon shook his head, he didn't know why, he just felt like that name was taken, and being used by a girl, "How about Goldie!" another shake of the head, seeing how Steven was gonna keep guessing, Blackwargreymon decided to speak up,

"Bah.." he said, struggling a little,

Steven let out a gasp, "Oh my gosh! He's about to say something!" everyone surrounded Blackwargreymon wanting to hear what he has to say,

"Bo…"

"What's he trying to say?" Pearl asked,

"Bota…" 'Come on!' Blackwargreymon thought in frustration,

"Bota? Bota Bota?" Amethyst asked, gaining a shake of the head

"BOTAMON!" Blackwargreymon shouted in a high squeeky voice, then thinking, 'Finally.'

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amethyst asked, causing Blackwargreymon to say Botamon over and over again,

"I believe that is his name." Garnet said, causing the baby Digimon to nod his head happily,

"Alright Botamon! Let's go make you a bed and stuff," Steven said, "Amethyst, can we go to your room and get some things?"

"Sure thing man, in fact I'll help," Amethyst said, as she and Steven head over to the door that leads to the rest of the Temple, opening it and entering, Blackwargreymon saw a lot of stuff in the purple gems room, half of it looks like trash, 'Geez, looks like a bunch of Roachmon live here.'

"Let's see, we need something for the bed," Steven said, looking at various objects, then grabbing a shoe box with the lid and the longer side of it gone, "This will do,"

"Yo Ste-man!" Amethyst called out, causing both human and Digimon to turn to her, seeing her lift up a little pet bed, it looked free of dirt and other filth, "How about this?"

"Yeah! That's perfect, what do you think boy?" Blackwargreymon nodded his head to Stevens question, "Alright! And we can use this litter box for the mess he makes!" the three then exited out of Amethysts room, and headed towards Stevens bed, placing the pet bed down next to Stevens, the two placed a small blanket down, and placed the litter box next to it, while placing sand from outside in it, soon they were done, Steven placed Blackwargreymon on the bed, "What do you think?"

Blackwargreymon looked at the little bed, 'It will do.' Blackwargreymon thought, giving a happy nod, Stevens smile got wider,

"Steven, it's time for bed." Garnet said, walking upstairs,

"Alright," with that, Steven went to perform his nightly duties, while Amethysvleft for her room, Garnet turned to Blackwargreymon, just staring at him, then turned and left, right when Steven returned, climbing into his bed, "Alright, goodnight boy, see...you..in the….morning." with that, Steven was asleep,

'Hmmm, that Garnet is a strange one, but as the saying goes, be wary of the quiet ones, guess I'm gonna have to keep an eye on these Gems, maybe not Amethyst, she seems alright, but for now, time to sleep.' Blackwargreymon thought, before going to sleep as well.

**Oh boy, looks like Garnet might know something about Blackwargreymon, will this cause some trouble for our digital hero? Stay tuned!**

**Blackwargreymon: I cath feel my fath.) Blackwargreymon is nothing but mush now,**

**Of course you can't! Arceus just slammed a train in yo face! :**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Now, what have we learned? Puts various bandages on Blackwargreymon,**

**Blackwargreymon: Never mess with Arceus, even if I want to move Digimon is better.**

**Good, because both Digimon and Pokemon are on the same level, they're both equal, just different, now do the intro,**

**Blackwargreymon: GodzillaKing2.0 doesn't own either Digimon, or Steven Universe, they belong to their respective creators, he only owns this story.**

**Good. Drops anvil on Blackwargreymon.**

Steven let out a yawn as he woke up, rubbing his eyes, he hopped off his bed, "Hey Botamon, you awake yet, I want to show you to-" Steven didn't finish that sentence as he let out a startled scream,

"Steven!" he heard Pearl shout, soon the Gems came up the stairs, but stopped when they what was in Botamons bed, it was pink, and bigger than Botamon, it had two floppy ears, and seemed to grow a mouth, it slowly opened its eyes, and instead of two yellow orbs, were normal yellow eyes, it let out a yawn, showing a lot of sharp teeth,

"Who are you and what have you done to Botamon?" asked Steven, the pink thing looked at itself, then back to Steven,

'Great, how am I going to deal with this?' Blackwargreymon thought, 'Forget it, just tell them.' then he surprised everyone, by speaking.

"I'm Koromon, the evolved version of Botamon, Botamon is my baby form, this is my child form, so don't worry Steven," the creature now Identified as Kokoromon said,

"Really?! But how did you turn into this?"

"It's something my kind can do, it's called Digivolving, we grow stronger each time we digivolve, though, sometimes we need to work hard to digivolve," Blackwargreymon said, while being picked up by a star eyed Steven.

"Wow, that's awesome! So you can get bigger whenever you want?!" Steven asked but before Blackwargreymon could explain, an explosion was heard, quickly heading outside, they could see smoke coming from Beach City,

"Pearl, Amethyst, with me." Garnet said, jumping over the balcony, once on the ground she looked up to Steven, "You stay here Steven, we don't know what is causing that type of destruction." then she and the rest of the Crystal Gems ran towards Beach City.

"Ok, guess me and Kokoromon can stay here until you get back, right Koromon?" asked Steven, looking to Koromon as the Gems ran off, only to see nothing, "Koromon?" Steven looked around, getting nervous as he had no clue where he went, "Oh man! Where is he!?" Steven then noticed little craters in the sand that looked like ball was bouncing off the sand, and they were following the Gems footprints, "Uh oh." Steven quickly ran to Beach City, hoping to get Koromon before he got hurt.

Meanwhile, with said Digimon, Blackwargreymon bounced through an alley, hoping to see what was causing such destruction, he can hear various sounds of battle, meaning the Gems were battling with the threat, also meaning he was close, looking around the corner, his eyes widen at what he saw, 'Impossible! How can they be here?!' Blackwargreymon thought in surprise and anger, for he saw Goblimon, little green midgets that wore fur vests and cloths around the waist, had two long teeth sticking out from the bottom jaw, red hair in the shape of a mohawk, and we're weilding a wooden club with nails in it.

The little buggers were destroying various buildings, taking whatever loot they can find, one Goblimon was about to smash a window before he got punched in the face by a gauntlet, courtesy of Garnet, Pearl was dealing with two more, blocking their clubs and landing hits of her own, Amethyst with her whip tied around a Goblimons ankle, slammed into more Goblimon, but one jumped on her, and another, and another, soon she was under a pile of Goblimon who started punching her, "Ow! What the-Ouch!- are these things?!" she shouted, quickly rolling away as a ball and sending the Goblimon flying, Sonic the Hedgehog anyone?

"No idea, but they know how to take a hit," Garnet said, punching a Goblimon in the face, only to block another's club, "They keep taking hits yet they're not going down," soon the Goblimon had the three surrounded, the Goblin like Digimon smiled evilly, clubs ready to pummel the Crystal Gems, when suddenly,

"Frothy Spit!" someone shouted, and a wet substance hit a Goblimon as it screamed in pain, due to the substance, which turned out to be acid, burning it's skin, the Goblimon looked around, trying to find the attacker, "Over here rocks for brains!" they all looked to see Koromon on top of a taco truck, "If you want payback for your friend, then you have to come and get it." with that said, Blackwargreymon quickly hopped away with the Goblimon in hot pursuit. Blackwargreymon hopped through alleys, vehicles, heck, even through a kitchen, but the Goblimon still kept him in their sights, either dodging obstacles or just destroying them.

"Hang on buddy! We'll help ya out!" he heard Amethyst shout out, followed by the sounds of Goblimon being taken down, "Stop chasing our friend!" Blackwargreymon just kept going, he knew he had to keep running, even if it hurts his pride to admit it, he can't fight the Goblimon while in his In-Training form. Going left into another alley only to meet the most hated of things in a chase, a dead end.

"You've gotta be f**king me!" the control spire Digimon said, hearing laughter behind him, he turned to see the grinning faces of the Goblimon, "Alright, if you want to fight, then bring it on!" Blackwargreymon said, preparing his acid based attacks as the Goblimon charged, clubs raised to end the life of the Koromon in front of them, only for a roar to be heard followed by a sonic blast that blew the Goblimon away. A large pink thing landed in front of Blackwargreymon, revealing it to be a pink Lion, it's mane was a lighter shade of pink while the rest of its fur was a darker shade.

"Good work Lion!" Steven said to Lion, then looked to Blackwargreymon, "Are you okay Koromon?" Steven asked from on top of the pink Lion, Blackwargreymon nodded,

"Yeah, thanks for the save Steven." the boy smiled as the Digimon jumped into his lap, "Now let's teach these guys a lesson!" Lion let out a roar in response, charging at the terrified Goblimon, one Goblimon turned to run only to be met with the angry faces of the Crystal Gems, Garnet punched the inside of her palm while Amethyst cracked her knuckles with grin, causing the Goblimon to say,

"Mercy?"

"No." Garnet said, punching him square in the jaw while Amethyst used her whip to send a few trash cans at them watching as some one them tried catching them and failed, and Pearl used her laser spear to blast any Goblimon from a distance switching to close combat when some tried to get close, Lion kept swiping his paws at any unfortunate Goblimon which sent them flying into various objects, almost what felt like two hours in reality was only ten minutes, the Goblimon finally retreated , some had their arms full of loot, but it was only a third of what they would have gotten, they rather stick with that then risk getting deleted, others carried other Goblimon due to them being too hurt to move. Steven, Blackwargreymon and the Crystal Gems watched as they disappeared over a hill. They all let out a sigh of relief, glad that they didn't have to fight them anymore, Pearl looked around, observing the damage done.

"Ooooh dear, looks like we have some cleaning up to do." Pearl said covering her mouth with one hand, observing the damage the Goblimon had done. Seeing that every store was robbed of everything, the Goblimon seemed to just take anything they saw, luckily they didn't cause too much damage, all that needed repairs were the windows and maybe a few walls..

"Yeah but I want to know where those things come from or what they are." Amethyst said, while pulling a piece of a club from her shirt while asking the same question everyone's but Blackwargreymon's mind, only for someone to answer,

"Those were Goblimon, nasty Digimon but pretty weak alone but in a group they can be tough but still pretty weak." they all turned to find out that it was Blackwargreymon ( or Koromon in their case) answered, "And where they come from is my world, the Digital World. Where many other Digimon in various shapes and sizes live."

"Well, that answers one question, but how did they get here?" Steven asked, Blackwargreymon had no answer for that, he was just as confused as Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"We'll worry about that later, for now, let's help clean up. And later we can track those Goblimon?" Pearl looked to Blackwargreymon to see if she got the name right, seeing hin nod in response, though she couldn't tell seeing how he is just a head, she continued speaking. "For now let's worry about helping clean up and fix the damaged buildings." so with that Steven and the Crystal Gems helped clean up the debris and fixed any buildings that may have been damaged, Blackwargreymon did his best to help but being a Koromon tend to leave one without hands. Or a body. So Blackwargreymon stood back and watched everyone clean while thinking of how the Goblimon were in the Real World. 'I know there was some sort of Digi-Gate involved, but that can't be right since they didn't have any way of opening it.' he thought in confusion while hoping off a piece of debris that Garnet was picking up, 'Nor could they just enter the Real World with brute force alone, it took me a lot of power just to get into the real world. So how?'

"Hey Koromon, we are heading back." Steven called out to him, Blackwargreymon looked to him and saw that thanks to the Crystals Gems help, the city was much better now.

"Coming." he then began to hop alongside Steven who was on top of Lion, 'I'll worry about it later, right now, I just need to focus on getting stronger so I don't have to rely on Steven and the Gems.' with a new goal in mind, Blackwargreymon hopped along.

**Yes how did those Goblimon get into the real world? Let's find out in the next chapter! Also Blackwargreymon you might wanna run. Arceus is back, and it looks like he brought friends!**

**Blackwargreymon: F**K THIS SH*T I'M OUT!: Blackwargreymon proceeds to run away from Arceus.**

**Also sorry this took so long! A lot of stuff has happened! Including WRITER'S F**KING BLOCK! Will try to post more chapters soon!**


End file.
